lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DerAndre
Texte aus Wikipedia *Hi, bitte keine Texte 1:1 aus Wikipedia (oder sonstwoher) einfach kopieren. In diesem Fall langt es wenn in dem Make Your Own Kind of Music-Artikel auf Wikipedia verlinkt wird. --Nordlys 11:12, 7. Feb. 2008 (PST) Bilder *Hi, André, bevor du ein Bild hochlädst kannst unter Kategorie:Bilder aus 4x03 (bzw. der jeweiligen Episodennummer) überprüfen, ob wir es nicht schon haben, damit wir allzuviele Dubletten vermeiden. Das Bild von Elsa beispielsweise hatte ich gestern schon hochgeladen ;-)--Nordlys 01:20, 16. Feb. 2008 (PST) Sawyer Hi, ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du es Sawyer auch übel nimmst, dass er Tom erschossen hat. Ich hasse ihn auch dafür. -- EvelynPace 15:48, 1. Mär. 2008 (PST) von en.lostpedia.com kopieren Im Bezug auf Richard Alpert/Theories ließ dir doch mal bitte diese Seite durch: Hilfe:Artikel kopieren (Bitte Vorlagen und Links anpassen, weil so wie es jetzt ist, macht es mehr Sinn auf die englische Seite zu gehen) *Sorry, wenn ich ein bisschen überzogen reagiere, ich hät vielleicht mal gucken sollen, wie lang die bearbeitung her ist, aber mich regt das einfach auf. Es macht in meinen Augen einfach keinen Sinn Artikel nur zu kopieren, es bringt unser Lostpedia nicht grad voran. 14:31, 26. Mär. 2008 (PDT) Kleine Frage Welchen Editor benutzt du? 09:52, 29. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Nein, ich dachte du benutzt eine Wikieditor. Ich such nähmlich nen neues, bis jetzt benutzt ich ein Word-Plugin, aber bei dem gibs imma probleme mit den Tabellen und ebenen. **Word2MediaWikiPlus Wiki link Eben noch nich, jetzt schon: * - * - * - Sowas wikipedia:Car gibst bei uns leider nicht. *Sorry, ich musste nochmal was abändern. 10:52, 5. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Episode 4x10 Der Titel der Episode wurde noch nicht eingetragen, weil es noch keine offizielle Bestätigung von ABC gab. EvelynPace 06:15, 7. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Spoilerwarnung Is ne nette idee, aber zu groß. Des Weiteren geht es ja darum, dass diese Spoilerwarnung für die Pro7 und Premieregucker etwas dezenter ausfällt, da der Größtteil der regelmäßigen lostpedia Besucher auf dem Stand der vierten Staffel sind. Des Weiteren hatten wir (Nordlys und ich) diese Diskussion schon. *Sorry, ich versteh jetzt erst was du meinst. Es geht ja um die Spoilerwarnung auf der Hauptseite. Aber mein Argument bleibt das gleiche. Die meisten Nutzer sind auf dem aktuellen Stand und brauchen keine Warnung, und die die "neu" sind, lesen es wahrscheinlich so ziemlich als erstes, da es auf der Hauptseite ganz oben steht. Des Weiteren würde es nicht gerade sehr schön aussehen. 15:20, 16. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Kategorie:Stub Warum hast du diese Seite erstellt (Kategorie:Stub)? Weiterleitungen in Kategorien machen keinen sind, denn wenn du du nun eine Seite in die Kategorie Stub stellst, denn wird diese nicht weitergeleitet. Man wird sie nicht mal sehen können, da man ja weitergeleitet wird. Siehe dazu hier Warum is da ne Skyline? Vielleicht ist sie einfach als Anspielung auf die Geschehnisse außerhalb der Insel gedacht (Insbesondere auf die Vorausblenden). Das Promotionbild wurde vor Ausstrahlung der 4 Staffel veröffentlicht. Die "Skyline" (Los Angeles) und die Zahl "6" die im Wasser spiegeln waren Spoiler für die Flashforwards in "Los Angeles" und die "Oceanic Six". --Ben Amor 09:19, 24. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Team Locke Also am ehesten entspricht dies diesem Artikel: Spaltung Aber der sollte überarbeitet werden. ESpoiler Also nochmal zum besseren Verständnis beim ESpoiler: * Es wird die Folgennummer erst einmal ohne Parameter eingegeben (anstelle von einfach nur *Des Weiteren soll nur die Folge der Ersterwähung eingegeben werden (auch wenn der Artikel Infos aus 4x02, 4x03 und 4x05 enthält, wird trotzdem nur geschrieben. Das kommt daher, dass wenn die Folge ausgestrahlt wurde, der ESpoiler-Balken in den meisten Fällen verschwinden soll, und vor den Infos aus weiteren Folgen mit einer Spoilerbox geschützt werden soll. Ich hoffe ich konnte mich verständlich machen. *Richtig! Einzige Ausnahmen die mir jetzt einfallen sind Portalseiten, da soll der SpoilerBalken einfach "weiter nach unten wandern" und aktulisiert werden. Bilder in der Spoilerbox Das liegt wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass das bild rechts unter die Infobox will. So ganz genau kann ich dir das auch nicht erklären, aber mit beiden Bildern auf der linken seite und nem brclear, dass die Spoilerbox auch unter das bild gezogen wird, sollte das jetzt gehen. 11:22, 9. Mai 2008 (PDT) Bilder umbenennen Man kann keine Bilder (genauso wie bei Kategorien) verschieben, bzw umbennen, Die einzige möglichkeit ist, wenn du das Bild mit neuen namen hochlädst und das alte für mich zum Löschen markierst. 11:38, 9. Mai 2008 (PDT) Pressekonferenz * Schönes Format und coole Idee des Artikels Pressekonferenz. Wenig los hier die letzten Tage, Benutzer:Clark Taylor ist auch seit 2 Tagen nicht mehr hier! Eine Frage zu den Reportern? In der Englischen Lostpedia sowie in unseren Episodenartikel zu der aktuellen Episode steht etwas von einem Arabischen Reporter. Hast du einen gesehen, Ich nämlich nicht? Hab jetzt zwar einen Artikel erstellt wo vorerst nichts drin steht, aber weiß nicht von wem hier die Rede ist. Auf jeden fall hat er keine Frage gestellt! Hoffe du weißt mehr! Danke im Vorraus! --Ben Amor 11:57, 17. Mai 2008 (PDT) * Danke! Stimmt, vielleicht taucht er ja noch in den letzten 2 Episoden auf! Danke --Ben Amor 12:19, 17. Mai 2008 (PDT) * Nach dem der Reporter|Arabische Reporter] entweder raus geschnitten wurde oder vielleicht einfach nur auf die nächsten 2 Episoden verschoben wurde, würde ich vorschlagen den Artikel vorerst zu behalten und bei nicht erscheinen nach dem Finale zu löschen. Denn das was die in der Englischen Lostpedia gemacht haben, einfach nur wegen der Pressemitteilung einen Artikel zu erstellen und auch noch beizubehalten, finde ich persönlich dann doch unnötig! Also warten wir erstmal bis nächste Woche oder? MFG --Ben Amor 03:57, 21. Mai 2008 (PDT) * Also ich würde sagen "lassen wir den Araber jetzt drinnen" wenn Mr.KnowItAll das im Artikel Pressekonferenz und hinzufügt? Zu deiner Frage von gestern "Es war bisher das beste und spannendste Staffelfinale ever"! Bin gespannt wie sie das nächstes Jahr topen wollen! (Aber dass dachte ich letztes Jahr auch "Wie wollen sie topen") Sie haben es auf jeden Fall geschafft. Irgendwie komisch bis Jänner nichts Neues mehr zu haben aber dafür können wir die Lostpedia derweilen auf Vordermann bringen. --Ben Amor 06:32, 31. Mai 2008 (PDT) Benutzer Sperren Hey Andre! Mir ist etwas aufgefallen und deshalb wollte ich nur mal fragen warum ich die Möglichkeit habe Benutzer zu sperren obwohl ich kein Administrator bin, und ob das bei dir auch erscheint wenn sich ein "Neuer User" anmeldet? Peace --Ben Amor 10:18, 2. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Hab es noch nicht ausprobiert, deshalb wollte ich mal nachfragen. Danke! Peace --Ben Amor 10:54, 2. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Smileys Ich kenn mich zwar nicht so gut aus, aber ich glaube du hättest dir leichter getan die Smileys als Bilder hochzuladen und in einer Kategorie zb. Kategorie:Smileys zu ordnen. Aber wie gesagt ich bin nicht der Beste in dem und weiß auch nicht was du noch einbauen willst, wollte aber trotzdem meinen Senf dazu abgeben! ;) Peace! --Ben Amor 11:39, 2. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Senf Verwechselst du da nicht etwas? Ich hab eigentlich nur den falschen Link "Den Anderen" repariert und keine Weiterleitung der Theorien erstellt. Die Weiterleitungen war für "Widmore Labs" und "Widmore Constructions"! Oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden? Peace --Ben Amor 12:21, 2. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Vorlage Infobox Oceanic Passagier Bilder Super geile Idee! Peace --Ben Amor 04:08, 7. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Dankeschön Wow, dass du das gemerkt hast... den eig. bin ich nur 7. aber egal... Ich danke dir! Peace - Rigi73 Übersetzung Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du meinst. Soll ich das jedes Mal machen ,wenn ein Name im Dialog erwähnt wird? Stehe gerade total auf dem Schlauch. Vorlage:SpoilerWarning Gibt es einen Anlass, dass du die Farbe der Vorlage:SpoilerWarning geändert hast? Meine persönliche Meinung ist, dass das die Hauptseite nicht grad sehr ansehnlich macht, aber ich will mir natürlich deine Meinung anhören. 11:31, 11. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Empfehlung *Danke für deine (auch wenn nur vorübergehende Bild:Smiley_emoticons_frown.gif ) Empfehlung als "Admin"! Auch du bist meine erste Wahl, die dieser Aufgabe gewachsen wäre! Danke. Peace --Ben Amor 07:54, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) **Danke! Bild:Smiley_emoticons_wink.gif --Ben Amor 09:49, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Geistiges Eigentum *Darf ich deine Signaturformat, natürlich mit anderen Farben und mit meinem Namen Bild:Smiley emoticons halloweenstars dracula.gif verwenden? -- 15:15, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) *Vielen Dank, und danke für den Link für "Dummies"! Leider bin ich scheinbar zu "Dumm", denn wie du siehst passt das mit der Zeit und dem Datum nicht denn es wird in einem Extrabalken angezeigt. Fällt dir dazu etwas ein, bzw. weißt du vielleicht was ich falsch gemacht habe? Peace -- 15:15, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Deine Signatur *Irgenetwas stimmt mit deiner Signatur nicht ganz, sie bewirkt Zeilen umbrüche, welch sich dann so äußern: ~~~~~ - 06:40, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) 06:40, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Warum hast du jetzt das selbe Problem? Hab ich das verursacht ? ** Vielleicht wegen der "Autosignatur" denn ich sehe gerade wenn ich das auf "Oldschool" schreibe erscheint es nicht! Aber das Datum wird dann auch nicht mehr angezeigt. ** Funktioniert deine Autosignatur jetzt wieder? Denn bei mir funktioniert das nur über den Standardweg in dem ich die Vorlage einfüge nur das dabei Datum und Uhrzeit auf mysteriöse Weise verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht ob das an der Vorlage selbst liegt oder an den "Einstellungen" zur Autosignatur. ** Ja leider. Immer noch der Zeilenumbruch. Keine Ahnung wo der Fehler in der Vorlage liegt. ** Vielen Dank! Jetzt funktioniert es endlich. Danke für deine Mühe! Peace -- 15:14, 18. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Kategorien Legen wir extra eine Kategorie für Bilder aus "The Lost Experience" an oder könnte man die mit der Bilder aus "Find 815" als Allgemeine Kategorie für "ARG's" zusammenlegen, was, denke ich, übersichtlicher wäre? Wie denkst du darüber? Peace -- 06:56, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Genau aus dem Grund will ich auch alle Bild Kategorien im Portal:Bilder einordnen, damit zumindest alle Bilder in einem Artikel untergeordnet sind. Die meisten wissen gar nichts von Kategorien oder das gewisse Bilder überhaupt vorhanden sind. Ich weiß das "Clark" dieses Portal eigentlich nur für die wichtigsten Bilder erstellt hat, aber ich denke das viele Medien die hoch geladen wurden keinen Sinn machen wenn man nicht jederzeit auf sie zugreifen kann bzw. weiß wo man auf sie zugreifen kann. Deshalb habe ich oft auch "unnötige" Kategorien erstellt um denen die nicht so oft da sind auch eine Gelegenheit zu geben diese Medien für Lostpedia (oder für was auch immer) zu verwenden. Also eine für "ARG's" erstellen und Find 815 und The Lost Experience dort einordnen. Ich hoffe das geht für Clark auch in Ordnung und werd ihm den Link für die Diskussion senden! -- 09:01, 19. Jun. 2008 (PDT)